


Hidden Fears

by Rachel500



Series: Aftershocks [62]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, Gen, S4 Aftershocks, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAG to Small Victories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Fears

General Hammond placed the red phone down with a sigh. He rubbed his head as though the soothing strokes would ease the headache he had developed during his conversation with the President and the Joint Chiefs.

Politics.

It was part of the job but not the part he liked especially as making sure he and his command stayed in favour seemed to be taking up more and more of his day. He sighed and got up to pace over to the internal window that looked out into the briefing room.

He had to admit the current situation was a mess. The world had been threatened, not because of the Goa'uld, but because of an ally. It wasn't just that the Asgard had brought the Replicators to their door but that they had risked SG1 on not one but two missions because of it and it had cost them a Stargate.

Hammond sighed and clasped his hands behind his back. His lips pursed thoughtfully as he stared out the window unseeingly. He was aware of how close he had come to losing his flagship team. The reports from the members of SG1 of their original mission on Thor's ship had made it clear that they had ran out of options when Major Carter had gotten the idea to use the Stargate as Doctor Jackson had rightly guessed, and having read Major Davis' report on the situation on the Russian submarine, they had come close to losing Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c.

The incident with the submarine was causing all kinds of diplomatic shockwaves especially on top of the Russians' observation of the uncontrolled entry of Thor's ship. The decision to continue to deny all knowledge of anything in relation to both situations hadn't been easy but Hammond figured it was the right one. Still, he didn't envy the President the imminent conversations that the statesman was going to have to make with the Russian President. It was partially that empathy that had allowed him to hold onto his temper when the President had stated forcefully that the SGC wasn't doing enough to find ways of defending Earth; wasn't performing their mission. The President hadn't appreciated Hammond's restrained rejoinder that SG1 had just saved the planet again; twice. Evidently, saving the world was getting to be commonplace and expected by the President and the Pentagon.

A soft knock on the office door that led out to the corridor disturbed Hammond's inner musings. 'Come.' He barked as he made his way back to his desk.

Jack O'Neill sauntered into the office, closing the door behind him. The Colonel's silver dog tags glinted against the black background of his t-shirt as he came to a halt in front of the desk and a semblance of an 'at attention' pose. 'You wanted to see me, sir.'

Hammond nodded. 'Have a seat, Colonel.'

Jack sat down as Hammond resumed his own leather chair and leaned back tiredly. The Colonel looked at his CO expectantly.

'I wanted to inform you that your leave is cancelled.' Hammond said succinctly. 'You and the rest of SG1 will go back on mission rotation tomorrow.'

The younger man nodded. 'I'll inform my team, sir.'

'I have also been told by my superiors that I am to remind every SG team of our core mission.' Hammond said briskly.

Jack's eyebrows rose slightly. 'I take it they're…'

'Less than happy, Colonel?' Hammond supplied. 'You'd be right about that.'

'Ah.' Jack paused for a moment. 'They do know we did just save the world again.'

Hammond didn't smile.

Jack pressed his lips together. 'Oh.' He pulled a face. 'That bad, huh?'

'I don't think I have to tell you that this whole business with Thor and these Replicators has created a helluva mess, Colonel.' Hammond expanded.

'No, sir.' Jack replied, his brown eyes serious.

'It's bad enough getting attacked by the Goa'uld but for an ally to bring an advanced enemy here…' Hammond's voice trailed away and his hand strayed up to his gleaming forehead again to rub at his headache. 'Not to mention this whole situation with the Russians has just made things a million times worse.'

'The Russians will do that.' Jack commented.

Hammond fixed Jack with a look that indicated the military man wasn't helping. 'I know you've had dealings with the Russian military before, Colonel.'

Jack shrugged. 'I may have run into them a couple of times running black ops in Eastern Europe and Afghanistan, sir.'

'I take it they weren't pleasant encounters.' Hammond probed gently.

'Oh I don't know,' Jack replied casually, 'I think they probably rank somewhere between being Goa'ulded and going to Netu.' He said. 'Sir.' He added as an afterthought.

'I see.' Hammond sighed. He leaned forward, clasping his hands on his desk. 'You're scheduled to leave for P4X518 tomorrow at oh-six-hundred. Initial UAV suggested an unknown energy source some distance away from the gate.' He picked up the file by his elbow and passed it to Jack.

'An unknown energy source?' Jack said as he began to flip through the contents of the folder.

'With any luck it will turn out to be a viable alternate energy source.' Hammond said forcefully. 'We could do with a success, Colonel, and fast.'

'Understood.' Jack nodded and got to his feet. 'We'll see what we can do.'

'I know you will, Colonel.' Hammond gave him a small smile. 'I know you will.'

o-O-o

Daniel Jackson wiped his glasses and pushed them back on his face hurriedly as he dodged another branch on the trail through the forest. Ahead of him, Samantha Carter was leading the team holding some kind of device that was tracking the mysterious energy signal; Jack walked beside her, his gun trained on the path. Daniel looked over his shoulder at Teal'c who gave him a reassuring nod. The archaeologist turned back around and continued walking with a pleased smile.

A sense of contentment filled him. He had been determined that he was going with the team on the mission and had talked Jack and Janet Fraiser into agreeing he was fit for duty. He probably should have taken another couple of days if his laboured breathing and the stitch in his side was anything to go by, Daniel mused ruefully. But he had the spent the day walking with his team on a planet far, far away through a dank forest that smelled like manure, and he couldn't have been happier. Daniel grinned inanely.

'Hey, Carter!' Jack's voice broke the silence.

'Sir.' Sam shot him a questioning look before her gaze moved resolutely back to the device.

'Are we there yet?' Jack asked with a light-hearted whine that had Sam rolling her eyes at him and smiling.

'The signal's getting stronger.' Sam said. 'We're almost on top of it, sir.'

'Great.' Jack said, adjusting his olive cap. He glanced at the sky. 'Looks like we only have a couple of hours of daylight left.'

'We should reach it within the next ten minutes.' Sam said confidently.

'OK.' Jack looked over his shoulder again at Daniel. 'You OK, Daniel?' He kept his tone even but the concern still seeped through.

'I'm good.' Daniel said stubbornly.

They turned a corner and Sam stopped them at the edge of a wide clearing. In front of them in the middle of the area was a massive lump of black rock. Her blue eyes stared at the device. 'This is it.'

'That's it?' Jack asked incredulously. He took his cap off and ran a hand through his short grey hair. 'It's a rock.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam happily agreed with his conclusion.

'So.' Jack prompted.

'Well, that's it, sir.' Sam said. She grimaced at the black lump. 'It's a rock.'

Jack stared at her pointedly.

'I'll run some tests.' Sam hurried out. She started towards the rock and crouched down beside it, removing her backpack to root through it for the necessary items.

Jack gestured. 'Daniel, help Carter.' He waved at Teal'c. 'We'll do a perimeter check.'

Daniel was already on his way over to Sam. He unfastened his own backpack and dropped it to the ground before lowering himself into a sitting position beside his team-mate. He took a few moments to catch his breath. 'Wow. This thing looks like marble.' He commented. 'Is it still emitting energy?'

'Yep.' Sam said. She frowned at the rock. 'This is weird.'

'What?'

'The rock is emitting energy but there's no outward sign of it at all.' She raised her hand and started to move it toward the rock.

'Sam.' Daniel cautioned.

'It's not radiating any heat or light.' Sam frowned. 'It's strange.' She gestured at him. 'What do you make of it?'

'The surface seems as though it's been carved although there's no discernable shape.' Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose and pushed himself off the ground. He circled the rock carefully examining it from all angles before ending up back on the other side of the rock from Sam. 'It's definitely been carved.'

'Any idea who carved it?' Sam asked as she started to unpack a small geological kit.

'Well, at a guess, I would say whoever wrote this sign.' Daniel pointed at the small stone plaque he had discovered.

Sam walked around to stare it in surprise. She frowned at the lettering. 'What does it say?'

'I'm not sure.' Daniel admitted. 'We haven't come across this language before.' He looked at her with happy anticipation. 'It's going to take time.'

Sam nodded. 'I'll take some scrapings.'

'You might want to hold off on that.' Daniel pointed out. He gestured at the plaque. 'This could be some kind of, uh, warning.'

Sam's eyebrows rose a little. 'Really?'

'Big black rock in the middle of nowhere generating energy?' Daniel shrugged. 'If you were going to leave a message what would you leave?'

'Good point.' Sam suddenly smiled at him. 'It's so good to have you back, Daniel. We missed you.'

'It's good to be back.' Daniel admitted.

They smiled at each other broadly.

'So, what's going on?' Jack's voice interrupted their reverie.

'Daniel found some writing, sir.' Sam reported briskly as Jack and Teal'c walked over to join them.

Jack smiled at the archaeologist. 'Of course he did.' He looked down at the plaque. 'So, what does it say?'

'I, uh, don't know.' Daniel crossed his arms over his chest. 'We've never come across this language.'

'Daniel thinks it may be a warning.' Sam expanded. 'It looks like the rock has been carved so it may not be a naturally forming energy. We think it would be prudent to decipher the language before we go any further.'

Jack nodded sharply. 'OK.' He looked around the clearing. 'We'll camp here tonight.'

The remaining hours of daylight slipped away and they finally called it a night and gathered around the fire. There was a companionable silence as they all drank coffee from their tin mugs.

Daniel looked across to his right where Jack and Sam sat together on a log. He'd been aware for a long time that the two military officers had developed feelings for each other but both of them seemed determined to ignore how they felt and how the other felt. He personally felt it was a shame that the regulations stood in their way but, on the other hand, he couldn't deny a part of him was pleased that their choice meant SG1 stayed together. He had always struggled to feel like he belonged somewhere and, since his wife's death, SG1 had become everything to him. He had missed his team-mates when they had taken the mission with Thor; had worried about them during the time it took to get the gate to work. He had been incredibly relieved when they had walked through the wormhole.

He glanced over at Teal'c wondering again at the small beard the Jaffa sported; Teal'c had refused point blank to discuss it. Daniel hid his smile in his mug. He glanced back at Jack and Sam again. The military man looked away from the fire to glance at the Air Force Major. Sam seemed to feel his gaze on her because her eyes moved from the fire to catch his. They shared a warm look before both of them returned to staring at the fire. Daniel's eyes widened and his own gaze took on a speculative look as he reviewed their behaviour.

Jack stood up suddenly. 'Teal'c, let's do a final check for the night.'

The Jaffa put his cup down and followed the Colonel into the forest.

Daniel swapped seats, moving to sit by Sam. 'So.' He opened up teasingly.

Her blue eyes narrowed on him. 'What?' She said suspiciously.

He raised his mug. 'I was just thinking you and Jack seemed, I don't know,' he shrugged and left it open-ended.

'We were stuck on a planet for over a week together, Daniel.' Sam pointed out breezily.

'Well, Teal'c was with you,' Daniel began to argue. He stopped abruptly and stared at her, his quick mind putting together the pieces of the puzzle; Teal'c's reported daily visits to the Jaffa camp for supplies, Sam and Jack's closeness, the guilty flush that reddened Sam's cheeks. 'Oh my God.' He said. 'Teal'c wasn't with you, was he? It was just you and Jack.'

'Teal'c was missing Rya'c so the Colonel told him he could stay at the Jaffa camp.' Sam explained quickly.

Daniel nodded slowly; it sounded like something Jack would do. He looked over at Sam prepared to tease her again but the anxious look in her eyes stopped him. He guessed she was worried about the fallout of people knowing she and Jack had been alone together. 'It's OK.' He assured her swiftly. 'I won't say anything to anyone.'

'Thanks, Daniel.' Sam gave him a grateful smile. 'I mean, not that there's anything to tell,' she added hurriedly, 'nothing happened.'

'I know that,' Daniel immediately assured her, 'although, maybe I'm surprised you didn't shoot him.'

Sam smiled. 'Actually, the Colonel tried to make it fun for me.'

Daniel smiled. It looked like Sam's feelings for Jack were undiminished given the indulgent fondness in her voice. A sound behind at him had him looking over his shoulder into the darkness. 'Did you hear that?'

'What?' Sam looked over to where he was staring. 'I didn't hear anything.'

A sound on the opposite side of the fire had them both jumping.

Jack looked at them concerned. 'You OK, kids?'

'I thought I heard something.' Daniel said, standing up and pointing in the direction of the rock.

Jack glanced at Teal'c. 'We just did a check. No-one's around, Daniel.'

'Colonel O'Neill is correct.' Teal'c confirmed. 'We are the only inhabitants of this clearing.'

Daniel sighed and tried to shrug away his unease.

'Perhaps it would be prudent to check again.' Teal'c suggested, catching the archaeologist's anxiety.

Jack stared at the Jaffa but Teal'c was unmoving.

'Couldn't hurt, sir.' Sam pointed out.

Jack sighed and nudged Teal'c. 'Come on then.'

Teal'c inclined his head and followed the Colonel. A smile drifted across his lips as they walked past Daniel.

'So, what was it like on the Asgard ship?' Daniel asked as he refilled his and Sam's coffee mugs and sat down again.

'Weird.' Sam pulled a face. 'Don't ever accept a dinner invitation from them.'

'Bad?'

'Sooo bad.' She gave a smile. 'But, Daniel, their technology…' she sighed, 'they're just so far ahead of us.'

'Did they really have a ship called the O'Neill?' Daniel asked, still incredulous at Sam's news.

'Yep. They really did.' Sam nodded.

'Wow.' Daniel grinned. 'I can't believe you blew it up!'

'Hey, you blew up a submarine.' Sam teased.

A shadow flitted across Daniel's face and he looked down at the ground. 'Yeah.'

Sam put her hand on his arm. 'Hey.' She looked at him bemused. 'Are you OK?'

'I don't know.' Daniel admitted. He glanced up at her and looked away again. 'I agreed to blow up a submarine with Jack and Teal'c on it.' His fingers drummed against the mug. 'I mean, you guys are like family to me and I…' he turned back at find her looking at him with compassionate understanding, 'I can't believe I made that call.'

She squeezed his arm. 'You did the right thing.'

'You know that doesn't really make me feel any better.' Daniel said with a humourless laugh.

Sam bit her lip. 'Yeah.' She looked away into the fire. 'I know.' She wrapped her hands around her mug. 'It's scary to think we all might have to really make that decision some day.'

The sound of footsteps had them both turning round to greet their returning team-mates.

'Still nobody there.' Jack declared loudly.

Daniel shrugged.

Jack sat down on the ground by Sam and Teal'c took a seat next to him. Daniel refilled their coffee mugs and passed them.

'So, have you figured out what that thing says yet?' Jack asked.

'Well, I've narrowed it down to some kind of mix of Hebrew and Arabic which is fascinating really and…'

Jack looked at Daniel with fond exasperation. 'Daniel.'

Daniel rubbed his chin. 'The most I can make out is something to do with essence, I can't be sure.'

'So, no.' Jack repeated.

'No.' Daniel agreed.

Teal'c stood up suddenly, staring into the darkness by the rock.

They all stared up at the Jaffa surprised.

'Teal'c?' Jack questioned.

'I believe I saw something move by the rock, O'Neill.' Teal'c said, frowning in concern. 'I am sure of it.'

'We checked…' Jack began.

'I am aware.' Teal'c cut him off. 'Just as I am certain that I saw something yet there is nothing there now.'

'OK,' Daniel said slowly, 'this is getting creepy.'

Jack glanced at his watch. 'Let's call it a night. Usual watch rotation; boots on.'

Daniel sighed as Sam drank back the rest of her coffee and patted his shoulder before she got up to move to the tent. She would take the last watch whereas Daniel always took the first; Teal'c would take the second and Jack the third. Daniel looked at Jack enviously as the older man stretched out on a ground sheet.

The rock drew Daniel's attention. He stared at it, tracing the outline against the darkness, the flames of the camp fire casting flickering shadows that obscured it. It was a fascinating object, he mused. He knew Sam was bemused by the way the rock was generating energy yet there didn't seem to be any obvious reason why. Maybe the plaque would help, if only he could decipher the language. He concentrated on the translation, until Teal'c touched his shoulder. Daniel jumped but managed to prevent the scream from leaving his lips. He headed over to the sleeping area and lay down beside Jack. Daniel took his glasses off and placed them carefully to one side. He closed his eyes.

 _The golden desert sand had turned pink, touched by the last rays of the Sun as it descended. The sky was a beautiful indigo, the moons and stars bright in the clear sky. Daniel felt her arms slide around him and he covered them with his own, a smile lighting up his face as he dropped the flap to their tent and turned to his wife. He kissed her deeply before folding her in his arms and holding her tightly against her._

' _What is it my Daniel?' Sha're asked with concern, the Abydonian lilt turning his name into Dan-yel._

' _I miss you.' Daniel murmured against her dark hair_ _; the feel of her was so real. She felt solid; warm. He could feel her curves soft against the hard planes of his body._

' _But I haven't gone anywhere!' Sha're laughed_ _, leaning back to look at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness._

 _Daniel tried to return her carefree smile. His hand slid into her hair, his thumb caressed her cheekbone, and she leaned into his touch. He'd had this dream before and knew it was a dream; Sha're was dead but this was all he had left – dreams. He pushed his knowledge aside and kissed her again, desperate for her. The kiss deepened and Daniel revelled in her response as they sank onto the bed of blankets and pillows. He clutched at her as Sha're seemed to slip from his grasp, becoming as insubstantial as mist._

 _He opened his eyes_

 _She was gone. He was no longer in the tent; no longer in the garb of the Abydonians. He was lying on the cold ground in the clearing on P4X518, dressed in his BDU. The clearing was empty and he was alone. He got to his feet; his heart pounding. Where was everyone? There was no sign of the tent or the fire…it was like they had disappeared or had never been there._

' _Jack?' He yelled into the darkness. 'Sam? Teal'c?' He whirled around looking for them desperately. They wouldn't_ _leave him behind. Something must have happened. Something…_

' _Anyone?' His shout echoed in the darkness. He whirled back around and checked again._

 _His team was gone._

 _He was alone._

 _All alone._

 _His gut clenched tightly, a sick feeling curdling in h_   
_is stomach as his heart raced. Something had happened to them; they wouldn't leave him…_

 _:Wouldn't they?:_

 _The harsh whisper resounded in his head. He frowned. THAT wasn't his voice._

 _:They left you before:_

 _A flash of memory; Nyan telling him SG1 had transported to Thor's ship…the Stargate disappearing…_

 _They had a mission and he was sick. He couldn't have gone with them._

 _:You're alone:_

 _Daniel whirled around again, looking wildly into the darkness. 'Who are you?' He demanded._

 _:It is YOUR fault she died:_

 _Another memory – undigging the Stargate on Abydos._

 _:It is YOUR fault they died:_

 _His parents dying in front of him._

 _:It is YOUR fault they died:_

 _Jack and Teal'c on the submarine surrounded by Replicators._

' _They didn't die!' Daniel yelled. 'What have you done with them? Where are they?' He spun around, desperately searching for his team-mates._

 _:WE have done nothing:_

' _I'll find them!' Daniel said._

 _:Like you found Sha're?: The voice taunted._

 _Daniel pushed his hands through his hair. What was he going to do? Panic clawed at his throat, closing it up, catching on the sob there…he was alone…_

 _No._

 _He wasn't alone. His team-mates were missing and they were counting on him to find them. He pushed his fear away and took a shaky breath. His vision focused on the black rock._

' _You're in the rock, aren't you?' Daniel said suddenly. 'You're trapped there.'_

 _:You know nothing:_

' _Why don't you explain it to me then?' Daniel murmured as he took a step towards the rock. 'Tell me what happened to you.'_

 _:Your compassion is abhorrent to us:_

' _Why?' Daniel questioned, taking another step. 'Because you feel no compassion?'_ _The words on the plaque suddenly fell into place for him. 'Of course.' He said. 'You're the essence of negativity. The original inhabitants of this planet found a way to transfer their negative thoughts, their negative emotions, into actual energy.' He stared at the rock. 'You feed and grow on negative behaviour.' He realised. 'That's why I'm here alone.' He gave a short humourless laugh. 'This isn't real at all. This is, this is some kind of dream or vision you're constructing for me in my head.' His lips firmed. 'I'm not alone at all.'_

 _:You are mine now:_

' _No.'_ _Daniel replied firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. 'No, I'm not. You see, my friends are still out there,' he gestured with one hand, 'and they'll be finding a way to help me.'_

 _:They won't come:_

' _Yes, they will.' Daniel retorted. He walked away from the rock and sat down cross-legged by the log. He looked around the clearing and sighed. 'Whenever you're ready, guys.' He murmured. 'Whenever you're ready.'_

o-O-o

 _Sam's eyes opened slowly. She frowned as she recognised the cave they had lived in on P3X234 and she stood up slowly, getting her bearings. The last thing she remembered was crawling into her tent on P4X518. She must be dreaming, Sam concluded, even if it felt real. She took a step outside the cave._

 _Everything seemed so real. The fire was gently burning; the supplies from the Jaffa carefully stacked nearby. The chess board she and Jack had created in the dusty ground was still in place. Neither Teal'c nor Jack was around. She made her way out of the camp and to the stream._

 _The smell of the forest was so familiar; the walk. She shivered. She couldn't be back on P3X234, Sam reassured herself. This was a dream. She frowned as she reached the end of the path, where it gave way to the edge of the stream. She reached down and cupped her hands to bring the water to her lips._

 _A slight movement flitted through the periphery of her vision. She froze and turned her head slowly. Her heart began to pound. It was a fishing line in the water. She stood up carefully, straining to follow the line back to the rod. It was perched on a tackle box. She took a step forward and her eyes met the Colonel's._

 _Jack smiled at her; a teasing smile that lifted his lips and warmed his chocolate eyes. 'Carter.'_

' _Colonel.' Sam greeted him cautiously, moving forward to stand near to him. There was an empty chair._

' _You want to join me?' Jack jerked his head at the seat next to him._

' _I didn't think there were any fish in the stream, sir.' Sam pointed out. She looked around suspiciously._

 _Jack shrugged. 'You don't need fish to fish.' He patted the chair next to him. 'Come on. There's nothing wrong with two friends fishing together, is there, Carter?'_

 _Friends._

 _They had to be friends. They couldn't be anything else given the regulations, their working relationship, military ranks…but friends could fish together, couldn't they?_

 _Sam took a deep breath and sat down beside him._

 _Jack grinned at her and she smiled back, relaxing._

' _Here.' He passed her his fishing rod._

 _Sam took it happily._

' _Major!' General Hammond's voice shattered the peace of the stream. 'What do you think you are doing?'_

 _Sam jumped up guiltily, dislodging her chair which went flying backwards. She took in their outraged CO. 'Sir, if you just let me, I can explain…'_

 _Hammond stared at her disapprovingly._

 _She looked at Jack who shrugged at her._

' _We were only fishing.' She said miserably._

' _And you say nothing happened between you and the Colonel on P2X234?' Hammond barked._

' _Nothing happened.' Sam insisted, trying to ignore the guilt that flooded through her as Hammond's disappointment in her shone from his pale blue eyes clearly. 'We were just fishing.'_

 _:But you wanted more:_

 _Sam froze_   
_at the harsh whisper that resounded in her head._

 _A flash of memory; the Colonel standing by the stream with no top covering his chest, the muscles rippling as he moved. The remembered wave of desire that she had felt rushed through her, bringing heat to her cheeks._

 _:You wanted THIS:_

 _Another flash; a buried fantasy of her and Jack kissing passionately by the stream, her body pressed up against his…she shook her head violently and closed her eyes tightly, her heart racing. It wasn't real. It was all a dream._

 _Sam opened her eyes._

 _She was back in the clearing on P4X518. She was alone. She looked around in the darkness, searching for the others. She sat down weakly and tried to get her bearings._

 _She must still be dreaming, Sam mused. She dropped her head into her hands. What was going on?_

 _:Don't you know? Can't you work it out?:_

 _Her head snapped up at the taunt and her eyes landed on the lump of black rock in the clearing._

 _The subconscious mind must be able to pick up on some kind of energy signal being transmitted from the rock, Sam thought excitedly. It was responsible for her dream…but why? She sighed. She had to find a way out of this…there had to be someway to break free of the energy's control…_

 _:You're mine now:_

' _Not for long.' Sam stated forcefully. Her brow creased as her mind began to turn the problem over; there had to a solution and she would find it._

o-O-o

 _The base sirens were screaming as Jack walked out of the wormhole. He glanced back as the iris shut behind him. He could have sworn that he had just gone to sleep on P4X518…he shook himself. He took his shades off and looked around at the frantic personnel running about in the gate room as he made his way down the ramp. His eyes settled on the sombre looking General at the foot of the ramp._

' _Did you find it?' Hammond asked urgently._

' _No, sir.' Jack shook his head regretfully. 'It was just some lump of rock.'_

' _Actually, it was a very interesting rock,' Daniel began._

' _Daniel.' Jack snapped at him and the archaeologist came to a huffy halt. Jack glanced back at the General and gestured at the activity around them. 'What's going on here?'_

' _We've been ordered to shut down the programme, Colonel.' Hammond sighed heavily. 'The Russians discovered we destroyed their submarine and are threatening war. We were hoping that the object on P4X518 would be a weapon of some kind we could use against the Goa'uld.'_

' _It's a bit sudden, isn't it, sir?' Jack asked concerned._

' _You know how easily these things can escalate, Colonel.' Hammond said succinctly. 'You and SG1 are being reassigned.'_

' _Sir…' Sam began to protest beside Jack._

' _No arguments, Major.' Hammond said. He left the gate room._

 _Jack caught Sam's eyes and subtly shook his head. There was nothing left to do._

 _Suddenly, the Stargate activated; the iris wouldn't close…Jaffa were invading the gate room…_

 _Jack yelled the order to take cover as he vaulted behind a stack of boxes and slapped the safety off on his MP5. He aimed and started firing. He picked off his targets steadily. He saw Daniel fly backwards as he was hit; Teal'c grappling hand to hand with one Jaffa._

 _There were too many of them. He slammed another clip into place as he saw Teal'c take a knife to the gut and sink to the floor, a shocked expression on the Jaffa's face – his symbiote was dead and Teal'c would die from the wounds._

 _Sam cried out beside him and she slumped to the ground, a bloody staff wound in her shoulder._

' _No!' Jack screamed as he reached down and saw her blue eyes staring lifelessly. He reached out a trembling hand and checked her pulse. She was gone._

 _Anger filled him._   
_He screamed a battle-cry and stood up, firing wildly. The Jaffa fell before him in a wave. He lowered his gun. His ammo and energy were spent._

 _He stood alone in the gate room; the dead by his feet. He flung his gun aside and lowered himself to the floor. Sam lay where she had fallen. He pulled her roughly into his arms, his hands stroked her hair._

 _:You could have saved her: The whisper sent a shiver through him._

' _Leave me alone.' Jack murmured._

 _:You could have saved them all: It continued. :You were supposed to find weapons to save them and you failed:_

 _Jack ignored the voice. Something_   
_about what had happened wasn't right, he thought tiredly. Something didn't add up…he'd been asleep on P4X518…_

 _He was dreaming._

 _This was a dream._

 _A wave of relief ran through him and he closed his eyes briefly._

 _When he reopened them he was in the clearing; the rock in front of him. He looked around briefly for any sign of the others. There was none. He must still be dreaming._

 _He looked accusingly at the rock. He couldn't explain it but somehow he knew it had something to do with his nightmare. He reached for his gun and aimed._

' _You let me go or I'll shoot.'_

 _:You cannot harm me. You are mine now:_

' _Don't bet on it.' Jack muttered. He began firing._

o-O-o

Teal'c looked in concern as Jack shifted position again. It wasn't unusual for someone in the team to experience a nightmare. Teal'c had seen all of his team-mates wake abruptly after a bad dream before; it seemed part of the price they paid for the work they performed. But he had never seen all three of his team-mates experience a nightmare at the same time. His dark eyes strayed to the tent where he had heard Major Carter cry out a moment before and back to Daniel whose head was tossing restlessly back and forth.

Something was wrong.

He couldn't shake his unease. He got up and moved over to the military man as Jack cried out. He crouched beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He shook him slightly. 'O'Neill.'

The Colonel remained asleep, muttering.

There was something in the clearing. Teal'c's senses went on high alert as he stood up swiftly and aimed the staff weapon he carried into the darkness. He activated his weapon, the energy ribboning across the blunt point with an orange crackle.

'Show yourself!' Teal'c demanded.

There was silence.

Teal'c advanced into the clearing carefully. The rock was the only object he could make out in the darkness. If there was nothing else in the clearing except the unusual rock, Teal'c mused, therefore the threat must be from the rock. His face settled into a stern frown. He aimed the staff weapon at the black lump and fired.

His first shot struck the rock fully and there was a jolt of blue energy that ran across the rock surface. He fired again and again. The rock cracked.

'Teal'c!'

The hoarse shout had the Jaffa turning back to the clearing; he jogged back and crouched down to help Jack into a sitting position. 'Are you well, O'Neill?'

Jack rubbed his face and nodded jerkily. He looked around the clearing and saw Daniel stirring. A soft cry from the tent yanked his attention away from the archaeologist.

'See to Daniel.' Jack ordered, getting to his feet and hurrying towards the tent.

Teal'c laid a hand on Daniel's shoulder as the younger man opened his eyes and blinked. The Jaffa handed him his glasses.

Daniel put them on and looked gratefully at the Jaffa. 'Thanks, Teal'c.'

'I will check on Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill.' Teal'c patted Daniel's shoulder and moved over to the tent. He peeked through the opening of the tent. The Colonel was kneeling next to their female team-mate who had managed to sit up in the cramped space. Teal'c's eyebrow arched as he spotted one of Jack's hands on Sam's knee; Jack's other was wrapped in one of Sam's, the thumb stroking over Sam's knuckles.

Teal'c retreated back into the clearing.

Daniel fumbled with the top of his water bottle; his hands were shaking. 'Is Sam OK?'

'Colonel O'Neill is with her.' Teal'c stated calmly.

Daniel looked at Teal'c sharply. 'Really.'

The two of them looked at each other knowingly.

'Everyone OK?' Jack's voice had them turning to the tent where the military man was helping Sam to her feet as they exited the nylon structure.

'Not really.' Daniel said pushing his glasses up his nose.

'Me either.' Sam agreed quietly, her hands rubbing her upper arms as though she was cold.

Jack nodded. 'Yeah.'

They all looked over at the shattered rock.

'Is it…dead?' Daniel asked curious.

Sam reached into her rucksack and brought out her instruments. She switched it on and frowned at the reading. 'It's still showing high levels of energy.'

Jack glared at it. 'OK. How do we kill it?'

'I don't think we can, sir.' Sam said. 'I was thinking about it when I was trapped in my dream. There doesn't seem to be anyway to switch it off.'

'She's right.' Daniel said. 'I worked out the translation when I was, uh, stuck in my dream.'

'What does it say?' Sam asked eagerly.

'The rock contains all the negative energy of the original inhabitants of the planet.'

'What?' Jack asked bemused.

Daniel motioned at the rock with a hand. 'Somehow they found a way of transferring their negative thoughts and behaviour into…that!'

'How?' Sam asked.

'I don't know.' Daniel admitted. 'The translation doesn't say but if my dream was anything to go by it feeds off negative emotion and thought. The dream played on my fears.'

'Mine too.' Sam agreed softly. She chewed her lip. 'Well, if this thing is some kind of negative thought container that maybe explains why it was able to connect with us when we were asleep. The brain moves into a different brain wave pattern in sleep so it's possible this energy has an ability to connect at that frequency.'

Daniel waved at her. 'As soon as I started to think positively, its hold seemed to weaken.'

Sam nodded. 'For me too.'

'And with Teal'c firing at it, it must have weakened it enough to lose the connection.' Daniel surmised.

'OK.' Jack said, stepping into the discussion. 'As fascinating as this is, is it of any use to us?' He held up a finger to stop Daniel from replying immediately. 'Tactically.'

'I don't think so, sir.' Sam shook her head.

Daniel folded his arms over his torso. 'No.' He admitted grudgingly.

'If anything, O'Neill,' Teal'c added, 'the rock poses a threat to us.'

'Agreed.' Jack said. He glanced up at the sky. It was beginning to lighten; the dark blanket starting to merge into a more purple tone. 'We'll move out as soon as it's light. Let's pack it up.'

They packed up the camp quickly and as soon as the first rays started to brighten the clearing. They made their way back to the Stargate in silence and dialled Earth tiredly.

Daniel put the GDO back in his vest as he fell into step beside Jack. 'So, you never said what you did when you were stuck in your dream.'

'I shot it.' Jack said succinctly and stepped into the wormhole after Sam.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

'Of course he did.' Daniel muttered to the Jaffa. 'What was I thinking?'

Teal'c inclined his head. 'Indeed.'

o-O-o

'I don't have to tell you that the results of the last mission did not go down well with our superior officers.' Hammond sighed as he flipped the folder shut and leaned back in his leather chair.

Jack clasped his hands behind his back. 'We didn't get the result we wanted, sir.'

Hammond nodded; the light bounced off his bald head. 'I know you and your team tried your best, Colonel.'

'We'll do better next time.' Jack promised.

Hammond gave a small smile and glanced at the clock. 'It's late, Colonel. Get yourself home.'

'Yes, sir.' Jack left the office and headed for the locker room. He nodded at Daniel who was dressing.

'You heading home?' Daniel asked as he pulled a sweater on over his head.

'Yeah.' Jack glanced across at him. 'You OK?'

'I guess.' Daniel sat down on the wooden bench to pull on his boots. He shrugged. 'The dream I had kinda freaked me out a little.'

'Yeah.' Jack agreed as he stripped his t-shirt and BDU pants, stuffing them into a laundry bag.

'What did you dream about?'

Jack remembered the Goa'uld attack and shook his head as he fastened his khaki pants. 'I don't want to talk about it.'

Daniel nodded. 'Jack.'

'Daniel.'

'About what happened on the submarine,' Daniel began.

Jack looked over his shoulder as he pulled his own t-shirt into place. 'What?'

'When you told me to give the order.' Daniel expanded.

'Oh. That.' Jack reached for his jacket. 'Don't worry about it.'

'I gave the order to fire the missiles.' Daniel pointed out.

'Daniel,' Jack sat down beside him, 'I should never have asked you to do it. I just…I forgot that you weren't military.'

Daniel grimaced.

'You did the right thing.' Jack assured him.

'If Thor and Sam hadn't turned up…' Daniel said.

'But they did.' Jack patted his shoulder. 'Look, why don't we make it a team night? We can do pizza, have a couple of beers.'

'Sure.' Daniel nodded. 'I'd like that. You want me to stop by Sam and Teal'c?'

Jack yanked the knots tight on his boots; his gaze on the laces. 'You take Teal'c; I'll take Carter.'

'I'm sure you will.' Daniel muttered under his breath.

'What?' Jack's head snapped up. He'd been sure Daniel had said…

'Nothing.' Daniel plastered an innocent look on his face and smiled. 'I'll go grab Teal'c. We'll meet you at your place?'

'OK.' Jack eyed him suspiciously as the archaeologist left. He shook his head and reached for his jacket. He shrugged into the leather, closed his locker and headed out to Sam's lab. He wasn't surprised to find her hard at work at her computer.

'Knock, knock.' He said loudly to announce himself.

Sam turned around and smiled. 'Hello, sir.' Her blue eyes travelled over his civilian clothes. 'You heading out?'

'I am and so are Daniel and Teal'c.' Jack said, stuffing his hands into his pockets to prevent himself from fiddling with the equipment she had laid out on the bench. 'We thought pizza, beer.' He smiled at her. 'You coming?'

Sam's hand traced the edge of her bench nervously. 'Well, sir…I, uh,'

He raised his eyebrows at her reluctant tone.

'It's just,' she waved at the computer, 'I've just finished doing the analysis on the replicator blocks and I wanted to review the results so…'

'Carter.' Jack sighed. 'You need to eat.'

'I'll eat, sir.' Sam smiled. 'I hear the mess is doing fried chicken tonight.'

'Well, if the mess is doing fried chicken.' Jack teased. He looked at her determined face and nodded slowly. 'OK. But you need to leave the base sometime, Carter. There is a life beyond the SGC, you know.'

'Yes, sir.' Her smile widened.

Jack spun around and headed out of the lab. Half-way out of the door, he turned back with a concerned frown. 'Sam.'

She looked back at him with surprise at his use of her name.

'This isn't because…' he trailed away uncertain if he wanted the answer to his unspoken question of whether she was refusing because she was uncomfortable after their discussion on P3X234 about their less than professional feelings for each other.

Sam shook her head firmly. 'No, sir.'

Jack tapped the door frame. 'OK. Have fun.' He smiled as he caught her muttered 'yeahsureyoubetcha.' He slowed as he got into the corridor and looked back over his shoulder, half expecting to see her appear.

The corridor remained empty.

Jack nodded at her decision. He pushed his disappointment aside and continued walking.

fin.


End file.
